Losing To Havoc
by sorryimahopelessromantic
Summary: Roy and his gang are hanging around the office and talking when Havoc decides to make a bet with Roy. One shot Roy/Ed


**Losing to Havoc**

**disclaimer: me: man i hate doing this...~sigh~i don- no i cant do it! i just cant! D:**

**i dont own fma *sobs***

* * *

It was a rainy day in Central City. Roy was seating in his office frantically trying to get all his paperwork done before Hawkeye came to check his progress. He hadn't really gotten anything done, it wasn't his fault Edward had kept him on the phone for more than two hours, ranting on and on about how his little brother was always telling him what to do and, how he was always being treated like a little kid, despite the fact that he was 19 dammit! Roy being the nice boyfriend he was had listened. Not long after Roy had gotten off of the phone however, Hughes had called. Taking up yet another few hours of Roy's time, and all had wanted to talk about as usual was the usual his daughter Elysia this and Elysia that. In fact at one point Roy got so annoyed that he hung up. Which, if he thought about it he probably would have been done his paperwork by now had he not picked up the phone.

Just then Hawkeye came in and flanked beside her were Havoc and Fuery.

"Sir, are you _still_ not done your paper work yet? Its' been hours now! what were you doing that it is taking you this long to finish?"

Roy pointed at the phone. "That's the reason."

"Ohhhh I see" said Havoc winking at Roy." you were having some fun on the phone. So is the shorty better on the phone or in the flesh?"

Roy shot him a dirty look "what is wrong with you? What makes you think that I'm going to give you details on things like that? Besides, those kinds of things are confidential."

Havoc nodded sceptically "yeah ok, they weren't so confidential last week when you told us how steamy things got when you-"

"Sir, how many times have I told you to ignore the phone when doing your paperwork?" Hawkeye interrupted, the last thing she needed was to have her mind filled with Havocs and Roy's dirty stories.

"But Lt. It was Edward. I have to answer the phone, to make sure the little shrimp isn't off somewhere causing trouble."

Hawkeye arched her eyebrow." and was he?"

"No. he was just going on and on about how he was sick of being treated like a little kid and the injustice of the world, you know standard Edward stuff."

"So this ranting just happened to take five hours?"

"No that was Hughes fault. He decided that because he can he'd rant on and on about how cute his daughter looked getting caught sneaking snacks before supper. "

Havoc laughed. "I bet Gracia wasn't amused at all."

Roy shrugged. "That's Hughes for you."

"Reminds me of the time Edward took your gloves and decided that he'd be the flame alchemist for the day." Fuery smiled.

Roy sighed. "That little shrimp got me into so much trouble. No wonder he'd been acting so good. I should've known that he wasn't up to no good. "

Riza shook her head. "Luckily Al caught him in the act before he could do any real damage."

Havoc rolled his eyes. "I remember that. Hughes thought that it was so cute that he tried to steal the gloves for Elysia too. "

Riza smirked. "How about the time we caught them singing a duet to the song "any thing you can do i can do better'?"

Roy groaned. "Please tell me you guys forgot that."

Fuery's eyes shone in interest. "Colonel and Edward did a duet?"

Havoc lit a cigarette ignoring the death glare Riza was giving him." I think that "I don't have to try" is a better song for you guys"

"And why is that?"

"Because your Ed's bitch that's why."

"I am NOT his bitch! If anything he's mine."

"Really now?" said Havoc smirking. "You wanna make a bet on that?"

Roy nodded." name the price. Anything you want."

Riza stared at them "are you guys serious?"

They ignored her.

"Ok, 500 senz and you have to clean the toilets for a week."

Roy raised an eyebrow amused, "that's it? or are you trying to make the pain less painful for you if you lose?"

"For the rest of the day whatever request Edward makes you have to say no. ESPECIALLY if it's about doing that stuff you guys always do in your free time...if you get my jiff that is"

Roy stared at him shocked. "What? You're telling me that I'm also supposed to turn down a sex offer! Are you out of your mind?"

Havoc smirked. "Afraid you're gonna lose?"

"You're on!"

Fuery stared." they're actually going through with it..."

"The colonel turning down a sex offer? Now this is gonna be good. Especially since we know that the colonels so sexually active that not doing it for even 5 min kills him."

"Shut up Hawkeye!"

"I give it not even before the end of the day."

* * *

It was almost evening by the time Roy finished all his paperwork. **_finally_**. he thought stretching his hands in relief. I'm done. Just then he heard a knock on the door. "come in!" he called. Edward peeked his head in.

" are you done your papework yet?"

"yes why?"

Edward shrugged. "no reason." then he came to sit on his faourite place. Roy's lap. " so I was hanging out with Inuyasha and Al today."

Roy groaned inwardly when he say the look on Edward's face. It was the look he used when ever he wanted Roy to do something he didn't want to, and to Roy's annoyance it always worked.

"we passed by a poster announcing about some rock concert that is going to take place here."

"and this concerns me because?..."

Edward shifted in his lap. " well to get in it costs money and we were wondering if maybe you could-"

"no." said Roy cutting Edward off.

Edward stared at him surprised. since when did Roy say no to anything he asked? he _always_ let Edward get what he wanted, it was like he was his little prince, no wait scratch that, more like his princess.

"you didnt even let me finish what was going to say" he complained.

"you wanted me to give you some money so that you could go buy some tickets for the concert."

"yea so? you always give me money. your like my personal atm machine. even havoc says so."

"Havoc said that?"

"yep and he called you my little bitch too."

"really now?"

Ed sighed." stop changing the subject. are you gonna give me the money for the tickets to the concert or not?"

I thought I already told you the answer to that."

Edward gave him a peck on the cheek. "please?"

Roy bit his lip. '**what was the harm? it was just a rock concert after all. How bad could it be?'**

"ok, how much are the tickets?"

"edward mumbled something.

"what did you say?"

he sighed. "um...105 bucks each?"

"hmmm alright let me- wait hold on what?"

"I said 105 bucks each."

"how many of you are going exactly?"

Edward held up a hand, ticking off each person with his fingers. Inuyasha, Al, Kyo and me."

"thats 315 dollars Edward. plus the food and souvenirs and..."

Edward gave him a worried look. "so your saying that I cant go? but you know how much I love these kinds of concerts. This time even my favourite band is going Dark Rage and they're playing my favourite songs silver bullet in my heart and love is a game of russian roulette"

Roy shook his head, kissing edward on the head. "sorry hun, but this time I gotta put my foot down."

Ed stared at him pleadingly. he took a hold of Roy's arm. "pretty, pretty please? I really want to go Roy"

**'oh shit. he thought. please no tears.'** as if reading Roy's mind Edward burst into tears.

"oh jeez Edward please dont do this to me"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You're making me feel like a jerk. and you know it kills me to see you when you get like this."

"good cuz you are a jerk! jeez what kind of boyfriend won't even let his boyfriend go to a rock concert?"

Just then Havoc came in with Breda. Breda stared at the scene before him confused. "why's the boss crying, chief?

Havoc smirked. "ya Roy, why is your little princess crying? did the sugar daddy use the forbidden word?"

Roy shot Havoc a dirty. I think someone wants to die today. care to find out who?"

Havoc shook his head. "nah I'm good."

Just then Inuyasha came in. "yo wats up my-" but stopped in mid greet when he saw the state that Ed was in.

"YO! who the hell is responsible for making my best friend cry?!"

Breda shrugged. "I don't know. Havoc and I just came in and saw the scene."

Inuyasha glared at Roy.

"dont give me that look! this is all Havoc's fault!"

"is this about the tickets?"

Roy sighed. "yes hes upset because i wouldn't lend him some money to go to some rock concert."

"thats its it! jeez why do you got to be such a bum!"

Roy looked insulted. "how am I a bum?"

"what kind of cheapskate boyfriend are you that you cant even afford to lend your man 30 dollars for a ticket! damn man!"

**'wait'**. thought Roy confused. '**30 dollars but i thought that they were 105?'**

"no you dickhead they're 30 if you were listening."

"thats not what Ed told me. "

Inuyasha looked at him in exasperation. "really dude? i told you that I'd talk to him about the tickets first..."

"oh..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "seriously people."

so I"m not gonna be blowing 315 or more dollars for a rock concert? asked roy.

"no. Kyo, Al and I already paid, we're just waiting for Edward."

"oh. well in that case." roy took out his wallet and handed ed a 70. "have fun."

Ed looked up and beamed. "yay! bye "

Roy blinked**. 'wait...what had happened to the tears that had been gushing out a minute ago?'**

Havoc smirked."I think you owe me something colonel"

'**oh shit!'** "Fine" he grumbled, placing his head against the desk sighing in defeat.

"I'll have it ready for you by tomorrow". the raven hair muttered.

"oh and dont forget this" Havoc said in a sing song tone revealing a plunger from behind him and waving it around. "you're going to need it for the next..oh I don't know week?"

Roy sighed.

Havoc was right, he really was Ed's little bitch.

A/N: yeesssssssss! finally done! took me a couple of days to post this what with being busy with homework and stuff T_T

but anyways yea, so i hope you enjoyed the story..i thought it was funny..but then again thats just me. skittles for whoever reviews!XD


End file.
